Drone Output
Chapter 01: Level 1 Chapter 02: Level 2- Chapter 03: Level 2 Chapter 04: Level 2 Chapter 05: Level 3 Chapter 06: Level 4 Chapter 07: Level 5- Chapter 08: Level 5 Chapter 09: Level 5 (Min 8) Chapter 10: Level 6 (Min 8) Chapter 11: Level 7-8 (Sub 10) Chapter 12: Level 8-9 (Sub 10) Chapter 13: Level 9-10 Chapter 14: Level 10 (Gon 12) Chapter 15: Level 10 (Gon 12) Chapter 16: Level 11 Chapter 17: Level 12 Chapter 18: Level 12-13 Chapter 19: Level 13 Chapter 20: Level 13-14 Chapter 21: Level 14-15 Chapter 22: Level 15-16 Chapter 23: Level 15-17 Chapter 24: Level 15-17 Bonus Stage: Level 15-18 RBeetle LV1 Chapter 1 RBeetle LV8 Chapter 10 Result: Holy crap does +40 accuracy work. Result: While the axe horn is not worth it to equip, the twin lancers most probably does sizable enough damage to overcome the electro horn, especially when not wearing extra armor. 127 damage difference is huge comparing a simple +40 accuracy simply because the twin lancers equal a whopping 316 power. However, 60 defense is also huge, and may be important enough to trade damage, especially when using cards. 632 damage is higher than some melee attackers with full balancers, so it may be worth it. Of course, the beam horn is beam, and so will have extreme effect with only 614, but again, at the cost of defense. If going opting with defense, the extra +1 MOV and +30 defense is too good to pass up, so the electro horn is out in that case, unless the rhino beetle's job is to stand as a blockade and counter, in which case, clearly the MOV doesn't help and it's only +30 defense for a hefty price for damage. It's ironic, in the endgame, non-beam weapons are specialist weapons, for dealing with roaches and centipedes and scorpions. Result: Haha, that slightly hacked snail is actually pretty legitimate for endgame. I suppose the FCS' would scale to which Badlands is tackled. But anyway. The catapult really is the best, and FCS is always worth it. I wasn't expecting the same attack power as the locust for the spider, but the thing is, the locust is terribly weak but can move after attacking. This allows him to stay alive for the duration of the battle and allows him to run or follow or just aim better attacks. The other 4 (including the snail) just can't do that. I mean, the entire reason the roach's cannon power is lower is because it's so easy to readjust with 7 MOV. Of course, it would've been better with 6 MOV and tread. With the exception of Shoya, no one should have tires, it doesn't suit their strategy. But anyway. The spider may be kind of good at everything, but that's the problem. That's the problem with all versatiles- in order to be a good unit, you need to have one defense and one attack booster, and then your high-powered weapon. That one attack booster does miracles to add damage, as you can see with the locust and spider's low attack power from just -20 accuracy. If you outfit two weapons, it halves your damage with both on a good defending unit. Why would anyone choose to have low damage, when most attacks should be one-turn kills. Versatiles should have even higher attack accuracy than other units, and just are incapable of equipping two slots with boosters. The spider is an all-versatile unit, but without defense boosters, she is dead, and without accuracy boosters, her damage is terrible. She might have been a good cannoneer if not for the lower accuracy potential, but the game messed that up too. I especially feel bad for the Stag Beetle. You would think he'd at least have a +def beam blade, or a +gun accuracy blade, to have options. I think +45 accuracy would've been great, with a radar. Less damage, not beam melee, but he at least would've been a legitimate drone. Stick to the ladybug, roach, locust, and firefly for cannons. That's the lesson here. It may be, even further, that the 'perfect team' is, in fact, the four cannoneers, the 3 legitimate melee-ers, and the butterfly or stag beetle, depending on healing or defense. Result: I used the gatling beam for the stag beetle because he has a non-beam attack, and the locust and roach because that's what suits them. Add to that that two gunners already use beam, and there are only a few left, I couldn't not use the gatling beam. I questioned using the vulcan 3 for the cicada as two flying units have barrier, but it's low enough to not matter, and the real barrier units are all ground. Anyway, what we learned was that the stag beetle and spider are legitimately semi-good at guns, but man does the stag beetle have a low defense. They're essentially meant for mopping up enemies for the final hit, which is to say, they have low attack power, but are enough? The roach, who I thought was meant for guns and even almost sorted him as such, has a very bad attack power. The cicada isn't.. well, he is bad. Very bad. But... I dunno? You can't half the damage from defense if there is no defense, so all the low gun guys, with the gatling beam, are actually good damage-givers. Again, the locust is the ninja gunner who is awesome. and the moth doesn't really need defense, but she is a flying unit. That means she gets hit hard no matter what her def is. Defense, you have to remember, is exponential. So no terrain defense = dead. I think terrain defense is a multiplier, because with 210 defense, she still gets hit like 200HP for every good non-beam attack. I'm surprised at how crappy Clove-R is. I thought her damage would be better than that, especially with the terrible defense no matter which you choose, and lack of beam. Personally, I think her cannon wing should've been defense +30. The game wants you to evade with flying units, but... defense is always better. or, hey, maybe both defenses +30. Oy. None of these gunners are usable except the locust, moth, butterfly, and centipede. Yet another lesson that only 4 units should be used in this role. Result: Haha, wow, not many guys can actually properly utilize melee attacks. Imagine actually outfitting, say, your dragonfly with a falchion and side armor and sending her off to battle. Why would you do that?? I'm surprised at the locust like nuts. I also keep being surprisied by the bee. I knew her attack was low, but not that low. But it's beam-type, so.. and for an even bigger hit, you could make her invincible by giving her a Winding Key. I'm at a point where my the pillbug's defense is still lagging behind a bit, so I didn't expect the pillbug to have more defense than any drone without defense boosters! I don't know why I have those speed alternates up, ground units get so much more defense bonuses from the terrain. I just realised flying units are better on non-grass zero shield terrains. I feel bad for the spider, because she genuinely sucks at everything. I almost sorted her as an "elite unit", you know, because I thought her attack strengths were out of balance and she had too high a HP and speed. Hah! Right. Knowing what I know about speed and defense, not eggin' likely. It really shocks me that the bee does such little damage, and furthermore, might even do less damage than the stag beetle! I thought, when I wrote this, the mantis could equip the hybrid armor and got all excited, going all over the wiki saying that the mantis is a great unit and everyone should use him because he's slow but potent. With 50 defense, yes, he is great. Without it, he evades, which is less (if not completely un)supported by terrain, and evasion requires double the stats, but doesn't follow such a thing in the equipment. The mantis being a mere 4 damage away from the lowest damage of all the "anyone else" damages, despite being a melee unit, and still not being equipped enough, is more in line with what I expected, but it by far isn't at all what I expected in the slightest. I would've expected the mantis to be a genuinely okay unit, not this. Not five damage away from terrible and still being incredibly weak. The mantis really is the worst unit in the game, worse than I could've ever imagined. Information strained as gunners are weak and guns are expensive, must do extensive checks on appropriate purchase times. Category:System Pages